


The Greatest Secret

by EvenAngelsCry



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Attempted Seduction, Budding Love, Canon Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Low Chaos (Dishonored), Mutual Pining, Plot, Pre-Dishonored (Video Game), Prequel, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Sexual Tension, Sparring, Teasing, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenAngelsCry/pseuds/EvenAngelsCry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the 7th day of the Month of Songs in 1817, little Jessamine Kaldwin chose her Royal Protector.  He was the best fighter in all of Gristol, possibly all the Isles, but he was from Serkonos.  Corvo Attano was a skilled assassin, given as a diplomatic gesture from the Duke of Serkonos to the Emperor, Euhorn Kaldwin.  No one could have forseen the events of years to come: the secret relationship between Empress and Royal Protector, the child of their union, the murder of Jessamine and the framing of Corvo.  In 1817, the Empress was a month shy of her 13th birthday and the Royal Protector was an over-confident 19 year old.  This is their story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 28th day of Nets, 1817: Announcement Day

**Author's Note:**

> *** Chapters will be posted as they are completed. Meaning sometimes, the newest chapter will be in the middle. My apologies in advance. ***
> 
> The calendar of Dishonored: 13 months each with 28 days (364 days total)
> 
> The Month of Earth  
> The Month of Seeds  
> The Month of Nets  
> The Month of Rain  
> The Month of Winds  
> The Month of Darkness  
> The Month of High Cold  
> The Month of Ice  
> The Month of Hearths  
> The Month of Harvest  
> The Month of Timber  
> The Month of Clans  
> The Month of Songs
> 
> Jessamine Kaldwin: born 3rd of Earth, 1805  
> Choose her Lord Protector: 7th Songs, 1817 (12 years+11 months)  
> Began love affair with Corvo (engagement?): 2nd Rain, 1823 (18 years+3 months)  
> Father (Emperor) passes: 19th Darkness, 1825 (20 years+5 months)  
> Crowned Empress: 1st Cold, 1825 (20 years+6 months)  
> Had Emily: 2nd Rain, 1827 (22 years+3 months)  
> Appoints Royal Spymaster (Hiram Burrows): 1830 (25 years)  
> Dies: 18th Earth, 1837 (32 years+3 weeks)
> 
> Corvo Attano: born 25th of Nets, 1798  
> Won Blade Verbena, Joined Grand Serkonian Guard: After 25th Nets, 1814 (16 years)  
> Sent to Dunwall as a political gesture: After 25th Nets, 1816 (18 years)  
> Chosen as Lord Protector: 7th Songs, 1817 (19 years+9 months)  
> Began love affair with Jessamine (engagement?): 2nd Rain, 1823 (25 years+5 days)  
> Fathered Emily: 2nd Rain, 1827 (29 years+5 days)  
> Framed for Jessamine’s murder: 18th Earth, 1837 (38 years+10 months)  
> Escaped Coldwell Prison: 17th High Cold, 1837 (39 years+4 months)  
> Daughter (Emily) crowned Empress: 1st Timber, 1837 (39 years+7 months)
> 
> For information on the History of Dunwall and the Empire of the Isles, check out the note at the end of the story!

For a second, there was nothing different about the darkness. Then like an afterthought, she noticed a line in the distance. Though faint, it separated the blackened sea from the inky sky as both subtly brightened. A myriad of hues danced through the air and over the water as the first bright ray broke the night’s hold on the city. Black became grey and, then blue, as fiery reds and oranges raced across the horizon. The whole sky lightened at once as the sun awoke and the once royal, pre-dawn hues muted into early morning pastels. 

Jessamine Kaldwin let the colors wash over her, from the window seat in her room, amazed at how one bright light could completely change the way she saw the world. “I’m going to be that light. One day.” She lingered a few more moments at the glass pane, etching the moment into her memory, before returning to bed. The morning had fully arrived now, and she had a busy day ahead, but her Lady's Maid would have a fit if she knew Jess was up before the sun. She tossed the covers over her head just as a knock sounded at her door.

“M’lady, it’s Lily.” The handle turned and a petite woman dressed in traditional servant’s garb entered. Her blonde locks peeked out from underneath her bonnet, and a touch of rouge colored her lips and cheeks. She crossed to Jessamine’s bed and pulled back the coverlets as Jessamine feigned a yawn and rubbed her eyes.

“Oh Lily, it’s so early. The sun only just woke up! Can’t I sleep a bit longer?” Jess swung her legs over the side of the bed as she sat up and angled her back towards her servant. She felt Lily’s fingers working their way through her sleeping braids, tugging each strand out of place until the hair was loose and free.

“And how do you know that the sun ‘only just’ woke up? Ah! You’ve been staying up daydreaming again, haven’t you!” Lily combed her fingers through the little empress’ hair as she spoke, with only the slightest amount of criticism. “I know today is a big and important day, but you really must be getting your rest! How can you hope to be awake when the announcement is made if you’ve been up all night, my dear?”

Jessamine pivoted and looked up at Lily, a smile across her thin lips. “I know…. But I was just so excited! How COULD I sleep, knowing that today is the day?” She stood and grabbed Lily’s arm, dragging the young woman to the window. She waved one slender hand in an arch and gestured for Lily to look out upon the city. “Have you ever noticed how dark everything is at night?” Lily’s raised eyebrow made Jess giggle, and she tried again. “Lily! That’s not what I mean. I mean something more like… sad, or dreary. Have you ever noticed how solemn people get at night? And how happy people look in the sunlight? Well, I’ve decided that one day, I want to be like that. I want to be the sunlight that makes people happy. I want to change the dreary and sad days into cheerful, fun days. Do you think… do you think I could be like that one day?” But Lily hadn’t agreed yet. The servant stood motionless at the window with her fingertips resting on the glass. Jessamine sighed. _‘No, of course she doesn’t. Why would she. Great, now I’ll be scolded.’_ The little empress readied herself for the inevitable chastisement.

Lily took in the vibrant view of Dunwall from Jessamine’s room. From this window, you could see where the sea met the bay and where the river joined them. The taller buildings in the various districts vied for attention amidst the crisscross of walls and streets, and beyond the city, the hills and little islands rose and fell into the horizon. This was her city, just as it was Jessamine’s. She was so proud of this little girl and the things Jess wanted to become. It honored her to know that this girl, this someday empress, cared so much for the city that she loved. Lily nodded her head in affirmation.. “M’lady, I think it’s a noble goal to commit yourself to. The people of The Isles will be hard pressed to say they had a better, or more kind ruler than your father, and you someday.” Lily rested a hand on each of Jessamine’s shoulders. “Now, can we get you dressed? There will be plenty of time for wistful thinking later, but if you’re not ready for breakfast with your father, he’ll have my head!”

Jessamine grinned and allowed Lily to lead her to the wardrobe. “Father will be at breakfast?!” While Euhorn made a point to dine with his daughter at least once a day, it was always the midday meal that they usually shared. Sharing breakfast meant she would see him twice today! _‘Today IS a special day! I get to have breakfast AND lunch with daddy, and I get to make my first announcement!’_ She twirled out of her night shift and curtseyed as Lily shook her head. The servant held out a pair of lacy drawers that Jessamine snatched and promptly hopped into. Her left foot made it safely down the pant leg, but her right one caught on the waistline. Jessamine’s arm shot out beside her as she tried to balance, but her left foot slipped on the lacy fabric. She landed with a thud, one arm holding the drawers while the other wobbled by her side, and burst into laughter.

Lily covered her mouth with her hand and muffled her chuckles. “Oh Miss! Are you alright? We can’t have you breaking something today!” She offered the silly girl a hand to get up off the floor and held out the waistline of the drawers. “No rabbit hops, now. Just hold my shoulders and slide on in. There you go.” Lily dropped the chemise over Jessamine’s head and reached for the corset. She pulled it snug, but with room enough for two fingers under the laces. A light petticoat went on over that and Lily walked Jess to the standing mirror. “I suppose you’ll want to wear the new dress today?” But Lily already had the garment off its hanger. She lifted it over Jess' head, careful to get the arms into the sleeves before she pulled the skirt all the way down. Lily fastened the hooks and stays as Jessamine gasped at her reflection. 

The empress’ hands traced the details of the fabric and the stiffness of the trim. She swayed side to side to test the playfulness of the skirt, then spun around to see just how big it would get. “Oh Lily! It’s stunning!” she exclaimed. The dress was matte a emerald brocade with black lace accents and gold trim, which perfectly accented Jessamine’s blue-green eyes and dark hair. Green had been her mother’s’ favorite color, and in this dress more than any other, Jess looked just like her. Jess’ hands fell to her side and her head drooped. “I miss her.” she whispered.

Lily wrapped her arms around the girl and held her close. Empress Beatrix had personally selected Lily to care for her while she’d been pregnant with Jessamine. Lily was Beatrix favorite housemaid and had recently had her own child. The honor of being chosen as the Empress’ personal Lady’s Maid was not lost on the 18 year old servant and she had done everything to please her mistress. But Jessamine’s birth was hard on the Empress and the Royal Physician recommended not having a second child. Jessamine was a toddler when it happened by accident, and once again, the Empress had severe complications. Only this time, the child was born grey in color and without breath. With the baby born dead, the physicians worked through the night to save the Empress. In the end, the stress of her unsuccessful birth and the loss of too much blood claimed her life. The Isles mourned for an entire month, but the Emperor never truly recovered. The Empress and her son were buried by the gazebo, and twelve years later, Lily knew that people still came by to pay their respects. “I know, M’lady. I miss her too. You look so much like her. Everyday.” The servant kissed Jessamine’s head and wiped her moistened cheeks. Twelve years had passed since she’d watched this little girl enter the world, and for ten of those years, she’d been the only mother-figure Jess had known. _‘And now she’s all grown up. She’s chosen her Lord Protector and I’ll be forgotten. Just another pair of hands around the Tower.’_ She had already stopped dining with Jessamine, per the Emperor’s request that his daughter not be raised ‘to consort with servants’. And Jess was losing interest in dolls and fairy tale worlds. In another year or two, the little Empress would even be able to dress herself. “Don’t cry, Miss. Today is a happy day.” she spoke more to herself than to her charge. “Your mother would want you to smile. Come now, let’s get your hair up.” 

After what seemed like forever, Jess was finally ready. Her hair had been piled on her head with clean, sweeping strokes and secured with two decorative hairpins. Her face was now complemented with light indigo eye-shadow, a line of kohl on her eyelids, and a pale rouge to her lips and cheeks. Despite being only 12 years old, she looked every bit like an empress should. “Thank you Lily!” Jess wrapped her arms around her servant and squeezed her tight. “Will I see you after breakfast?”

Lily shook her head. “No dear, your tutor has requested a morning session with you, and your father has requested your presence at his meeting with Master Attano after lunch. But maybe we can squeeze in some time together this afternoon. Now go before you’re late!” Lily swooshed her hand past Jessamine’s backside as the girl bounced out the door. “Ah, wait! Your hair!” One front lock of the empress’ hair had fallen from the up-do and now cradled her face, but Jess was already out of earshot.

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Corvo Attano had barely slept. It was becoming a trend he didn’t care for. Ever since the decision three days ago, he’d lost his appetite and everything made him jumpy. To make matters worse, he’d slept maybe 3 hours each night. He blamed his nerves, but he knew he was the best fighter in all of the Isles and an excellent spy. _'There's no reason to be nervous!'_ Well, no reason except for his Serkonian heritage and obvious Serkonian features; and the fact that every Royal Protector since the creation of the position had been from Gristol; and everyone in Dunwall would wish for his early demise so that a ‘proper’ Lord Protector could be chosen. _‘Ok, so maybe I do have a reason. Still, this is an honor and I should be celebrating.’_ Even though he’d been told many times what this alliance would do for his island and Gristol, he didn’t want to go through with it anymore. What if the Empress died of an illness, or tripped on the stairs? Would he be to blame if he clearly wasn’t at fault? Relations between Serkonos and Gristol were already strained and he feared any misstep on his part would be met with serious consequences. Corvo groaned as he glanced once more at the gloomy sunrise and got to his feet. He’d already agreed and the contract was signed. _‘Nothing to do now but go through with it. Sure wish I was home, though.’_

Serkonos. He was born there and it called to him. He’d only been gone only a year, but it felt like an eternity. And now, with his new position, who knew when he’d be home again. Who knew when he’d see his sisters or be able to visit his parent’s grave. Who knew when he’d feel the sun in all it’s glory beating down upon his tanned skin while he splashed in the tropical waters with his nephews. He had hoped the sunrise would lift his spirits, but it was just another dull morning, no different from any other morning here in Dunwall. The sun shone brightly, but there was no intensity behind it, no fire. He expected rain again today. It rained almost every day in Dunwall; a cold, miserable downpour to remind the people that their existence made even the Outsider cry. _‘You’re nervous, can’t sleep, can’t eat, and you miss home? Get yourself together! You’ve just become the third most important person in the Empire. Stop wallowing!’_

Corvo pushed away from the window. His new uniform had been laid out on top of his dresser and he crossed the room to it. The official regalia of Lord Protector; it was definitely fancier than anything he’d worn as a guard. He pulled on the white linen shirt and thick, woven black pants. Over that, he wore a steel grey button down vest with a high neckline, outfitted with hidden pockets and defensive padding. Next, he pulled on his new boots: brown leather, knee-high and padded for softer footfalls. He strapped the first belt around his hips and checked the fit of his clothes. Satisfied with them, he lifted the last piece of the uniform, the overcoat, and shrugged into it. The coat was a deep navy blue, richer than the coats the guards wore, with gold piping and embellishments. It buttoned across his chest with two rows of five golden buttons each, all lined and trimmed in gold piping. It then cut away after the fifth button, leaving a gap of at least six inches between either side of the front of the coat. This allowed easier access to anything he hid under his coat, and of course, for bathroom breaks. The coat sported long sleeves with golden embellishments on the wrists and gold piping down the seam. The over-pronounced collar was so wide that he could almost turn his head around without touching the fabric. The collar rose to his ears before folding over a steel plate and buttoning onto the front of the coat. The steel plate fastened underneath the collar with leather buckles and rested in a groove on his chest, just above the top button. 

Corvo surveyed himself in the mirror. _‘I guess it’s not so bad. It actually looks rather good. Comfortable too. I wonder…’_ Corvo leapt back and thrust his right arm forward in a punch. He struck air and spun about, ducking under an imaginary assailant and stabbing his right elbow up into nothing. He crouched and kicked out his left leg to trip the emptiness, shifted his balance, and spun around again. He sprung up from the ground into a jumping kick and landed his left knee squarely in the void in front of him. “Not bad. Not bad at all.” Corvo returned to the mirror and straightened his coat back into place before strapping on the heavy utility belt that sat at his waist. He checked the compartments on the belt pouch to make sure they were full and looped his pistol holster around the right side of the belt’s 3-inch wide leather strap. Corvo walked to his bed and felt between the mattress and the headboard until his fingers touched metal. He removed his pistol and secured it in the holster. Next, he opened his nightstand drawer and removed a handful of extra bullets. Those were placed in a water-tight pouch that he strapped on beside his holster. Finally, Corvo lifted his sheathed officer’s sword from it’s hook on the wall. He loosened the leather strap and slung it over his right shoulder so that it crossed his chest, with the scabbard hanging by his left side. With all his official weapons now in place, Corvo opened his nightstand drawer and pulled out a one foot long, sheathed mechanical blade. Careful not to activate it, he strapped it to the belt underneath his coat.

Now dressed, Corvo drew his fingers through his shaggy, shoulder-length, dark ash colored hair. _‘I still can’t believe I cut it. It will take forever to grow back that long again.’_ He tried to pull it back into a ponytail, but strands kept falling out. After three tries, he pounded the vanity with his fist and flung the tie across the room. “Damnit!” With both hands now on the vanity, he glared at his reflection in the mirror. _‘A Lord Protector doesn’t lose his temper. Just be calm. Be calm.’_ He repeated the mantra to himself for a full minute before pushing away from the vanity. “Who am I kidding. I need to DO something!” Corvo reviewed his itinerary for the day: his meeting with the Emperor wasn’t until after lunch, and the announcement ceremony was later that evening. Which meant his morning was free, and a sparring bout would help clear his mind. He hurried out of his room and through the tower to the training grounds.

Two guardsmen were already having a match when Corvo arrived, but the practice dummies were free. Corvo stood a few feet from one dummy. His hands hovered inches away from his weapons as he stared at the burlap-covered wooden doll in silence. One second passed, then two. Suddenly, his sword sliced through the air as Corvo swung at the ‘enemy’. Metal clanged against wood with each attack he made as he circled the dummy to the right. His sword tore through the burlap legs and torso until he was directly behind the doll. With the sharpened end of his sword landing millimeters shy of the dummy’s neck, Corvo reached his left hand into his coat. “No one attacks the Empress and lives.” he whispered as the hidden blade in his left hand extended open. With a grunt, he forced the blade into the dummy’s back and straight through the burlap heart cutaway until the hilt of his blade rested against the dummy. 

Somewhere in the distance he could hear approving voices and applause. Corvo ignored the external noise and focused instead on the second dummy. In one swift motion, he pulled the hidden blade out of the first dummy and threw his officer’s sword at the second one, impaling it in the chest. His right hand grabbed his pistol as he ran toward the second dummy. His shots rang out and shattered the peace of the morning. BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG! The gun was thrown to the ground at the last moment and Corvo leapt high into the air. His hidden blade appeared, held in both hands now, and he thrust it down hard into the dummy’s head as he landed. Sweat dripped past his cheeks as he wrestled both blades free and focused on the third dummy. He wiped his brow with his sleeve and approached with caution.  


The shouts were louder now and seemed closer than before. _‘What is that noise? How can I focus with all that hollering in the background!’_ He darted right and left as he neared the third dummy, but his foot slipped on a loose bit of gravel. Corvo slid sideways and tumbled to the ground. His sword lay in the dirt a few feet away, but the hidden blade was still in his hand. _‘Damn this gravel and damn that noise! How am I supposed to concentrate!?’_ His free fist punched the ground as he righted himself and judged the distance to his target again. He pushed off the ground and raced toward the dummy with his blade out. Corvo stabbed and slashed at the burlap features in a frenzy. He danced around the doll and landed a whirlwind of strikes. His blade tore through the simple ball-joints holding the knees and elbows together and ripped them apart. Sweat poured down his face as he wound to a stop in front of the dummy. He grabbed the knotted mass of burlap atop the dummy’s head with his free hand and screamed as his blade severed the head.

Corvo doubled over, his hands on his knees as he gasped for breath. He hadn’t meant to get so worked up. It was only supposed to be a light sparring match to clear his head, and now he’d damaged one dummy, shot up a second, and dismembered and decapitated a third. But he did feel better. 

“Now that’s how to finish ‘em. I don’t think the Captain would agree with your methods, though. He’ll have to replace those two now, and you know how he is.” One of the guards spoke up and Corvo realized that he’d attracted the attention of nearly half of the first shift. “Whaddaya say to a live match? Blunted weapons and choke-holds only? I might not fight as well as you, but I’ll keep ya’ on your toes.” The guard winked at Corvo and grinned. “If you want, we can even change it up a bit. Make it more interesting: two on one.” He motioned for another guard to join in.

A smirk crossed Corvo’s face as he stood and dusted off his uniform. _'Two on one is hardly fair. He’s going to need more friends if he wants to take me down.’_ He traded his blades for practice weapons and moved into the arena. “Alright Vickers, let's dance. Ready when you are, old man.” His year spent in the Tower Guard had taught him that the men were easily offended and distracted. He had also learned that the military style of Gristol involved brute force and overpowering through strength. But they neglected their footwork, and paid no heed to momentum. In a real fight, you had to be light on your feet and strike with precision. Strength only came into play when your blades were locked together, and even then a swift kick to the groin or dust in the eye gave the smart attacker the advantage. 

Lieutenant Hall and Lieutenant Vickers entered the arena with weapons drawn. They had seen Corvo best all the guards in one-on-one bouts, but they expected to break his record today. It was only a matter of time before someone did it, and they had bet on themselves. The two men stood a few feet apart, with Corvo forming the point of their triangle. The other guards circled around the outside of the painted ring and waited to see who would win. The air buzzed between Hall, Vickers and Corvo. Hall took up the defensive as Vickers considered the best approach. But the Serkonian shifted and charged before the men were ready. Corvo ducked low and slammed his shoulder into Vicker’s gut. The Royal Protector swept his leg out as Vickers doubled over, and the guard’s own momentum carried him to the ground in a face plant. Hall ran into the fray, but Corvo blocked his powerful swing, spun their swords down and back up, and shoved Hall away. Hall stumbled back as the Serkonian disappeared from his peripheral vision. The guard glanced right, then left, but Corvo wasn’t in front of him. Hall turned around just as Corvo’s arms reached around his neck. The Royal Protector noticed that Vickers was no longer on the ground as he locked Hall in his choke-hold. A firmness against Corvo’s neck told him where the other guard had gone.

“Let him go, Corvo. We’ve got you beat.” The Lieutenant barked his orders, even though his breath still came in gasps from his earlier blow. The tip of his sword rested against the Serkonian's neck and he knew he'd won.

Corvo looked over his shoulder at Vickers, then down at their feet. He grinned. He rocked his weight and threw Hall at the other guard. Vickers dropped his sword and caught Hall as Corvo grabbed the blade mid air and kicked the two men into one another. Both guards toppled to the ground, with the Serkonian right behind them. Corvo pressed the tip of both blades against the chests of the two men. “Now that I’ve got you beat, I suppose I’ll let you go.” He chuckled and stood.

Hall grunted and Vickers cursed as Corvo pinned them. The older guard batted the sword away as both men got to their feet. “It’s no wonder you were chosen. I bet you could best all of us at once.” One day, someone would get the best of the Serkonian. For now, though, Corvo’s undefeated record stood.

“One day, maybe. I’ll just have to stay sharp.” Corvo returned the weapons to the rack and picked up his own blades. “It’s been a pleasure Lieutenant Hall, Lieutenant Vickers.” He nodded to both of them as another guard stepped into the arena.

“Let’s try three on one. Or maybe Vickers and I, since Hall still looks blue in the face, hah!” The guard had already grabbed a practice sword.

Corvo glanced at the sun on the horizon. He had a few hours yet before anything important happened and all this sparring had helped his mind tremendously. He shrugged and swapped out his weapons again. “Ok, who wants a crack at me?” Everyone around the ring started shouting. _‘This may take a while.’_ Corvo inhaled, exhaled, and charged at the two guards.


	2. 3rd day of Earth, 1821: The First Complication

Thud! The door to Corvo’s room flew open and swung shut. Corvo dropped his book and drew his sword as he leapt to his feet. “Wh- Jessamine?” He sheathed his sword and grunted. _‘What the devil is she doing here?’_ She didn’t look injured or distraught. She looked.. Corvo’s jaw opened to speak, but instead he clamped it shut. _‘She’s beautiful.’_

The Empress leaned her back against the door and twirled a loose strand of hair with her finger. “Good evening, Corvo. I hope I’m not interrupting. I thought you’d like to see my new outfit.” She batted her eyelashes slowly as she spoke and leaned towards him. Her palms pressed against the wood and she squeezed her shoulders together. As her blouse crinkled, she winked at Corvo and glanced down to her chest, then back to him.

Corvo followed her eyes down and gasped as he realized he could see most of the way down the bodice. His cheeks flushed as he turned his head away and studied a blank spot on the wall. What was she doing? Sure, she’d been more flirtatious lately, but this was over the top. _‘She’s being completely inappropriate.. And I don’t want to look away.’_ He didn’t realize his eyes had wandered back to stare at her. She was truly beautiful. She wore a navy taffeta blouse with flowing, bell sleeves and golden embellishments. Her top was trimmed in white lace, and she had on navy pants to match. Corvo noted just how well she filled out her top and the way her pants hugged the curve of her hip. He cleared his throat. “Is it warm in here? Aren’t you hot? You’re wearing a lot of clothes.” He tugged at his collar. “No, that’s not what I.. I didn’t mean…” He fumbled for the right words, but everything sounded wrong in his head. “I.. uh.. What are you doing here?”

Jessamine grinned with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. She pushed off the door and sauntered over to him. “Like I said, I thought you would like to see my new outfit, Sir Lord Protector. Tell me, what do you think? Do you like it?” She stopped a few feet away from him and placed her hands on her hips. She locked eyes with him as she turned halfway around and wiggled her hips, then spun back around to face him. “Well?” She smirked as his jaw dropped again. _‘I’ve got his attention this time. He’ll have to say something!’_ From the way he was reacting, she had high hopes for his words.

The dress hugged her in all the right places, and Corvo more than noticed. _‘You’re gawking. Stop it. Act like the bodyguard you’re supposed to be!’_ But he saw the curve of her hip through her pants, and the slope of her chest through her shirt, and he wished his brain would shut up. He’d been trying to ignore the changes in her physical appearance, her ridiculous mood swings and her monthly headaches. He remembered both his sisters going through the same things, but she was different. She was trying to seduce him. _‘Maybe we could.. No, she’s not old enough. But you’ve had other girls her age. Yes, when I was younger. It’s different now. Besides, she’s just a girl. No, she’s definitely a woman. A beautiful woman. When have you ever turned down a woman like this? Never, but this is different. Try to keep thinking of her as your little sister. But she’s not your sister. Not even close. She’s your ward and your employer. That makes it even more dangerous. But she came to you. But she’s 16! But just look at her. Don’t look at her!’_ Corvo drew his hand down his face and stared at the floor. How had his book gotten there? He turned away from Jessamine and bent to pick it up. “Oh, umm, yea, it looks good,” he mumbled..

“It looks good? That’s it?” Jessamine teased. She scrunched her lips into a pout and crossed her arms over her chest. “I would expect that from anyone else, Corvo, but not you. Come on, tell me how you feel! Tell me what I really look like! I’m not leaving until you do.” She had been trying for nearly a year to make him notice her, really notice her, but he kept avoiding her. Everyone else in the tower saw how much of a woman she had become; everyone else commented on how mature and beautiful she looked. Everyone except Corvo. He treated in the same manner as always, like a bodyguard or an older brother. _‘Why won’t he tell me that I’m beautiful? Doesn’t he see what everyone else sees? Doesn’t he know that I care what he thinks of me? Hasn’t he realized that I..’_ She stopped short of thinking the words, convinced that if she ever thought them aloud, it would jinx her chances. But she had to know if he shared her feelings. Surely he must, or he wouldn’t be so flustered! She swayed from side to side and hoped that he would say what she wanted to hear.

 _‘I can’t. I wish I could, Jess. I wish you could know how I feel. I wish we could do the things I want to do. If things were different..’_ If things had been different, he wouldn’t be in Dunwall serving as Royal Protector. He wouldn’t be having this conversation at all. But they weren’t different. This girl- no, this woman is the ruler he vowed to protect until the day he died. He had made a promise to her father and the entire empire. He had signed the contract. Now he had to abide by it. _‘I’m sorry Jess.’_ Corvo let out a heavy sigh and shrugged. “My feelings, Empress, are inappropriate and unnecessary. I do think that you’ll attract a lot of attention tonight, which means I’ll have to keep my eyes extra sharp. You’re still too young for the kind of company those lads will be wanting.” He hated these confrontations. He hated the answers he had to give her and the awkwardness that followed. But today was her birthday so he tried to lighten her mood. “The good new is, we match, so it will be easier to find you while you’re dancing.” He quirked one side of his mouth up in a half-smile.

Pangs of disappointment and anger flashed across Jessamine’s face. She saw his mouth drop open and heard him stutter. She felt his eyes roam her body and watched him flush. She noted how long it took him to come up with that ridiculous answer. _‘I know he wants me. I can see it in his eyes. So why doesn’t he say so? Why doesn’t he act on it?’_ She dropped her arms and glared at her bodyguard. “We match? You come up with that stupid answer and all you can say for yourself is ‘we match”?! Well, you’re wrong, Corvo. You’re supposed to say ‘Oh Jess, you’re so pretty’, or ‘That color is so fetching on you’.” She stood inches away from him now. Her heart pounded in her chest, nervous for what she was about to do. It was now or never. “Or maybe even ‘Jess, I can’t tell you I love you because it would cause a scandal, but I can’t stop thinking about you and I just want to hold you and kiss you and know if you feel the same way..’” As she finished speaking, she pushed herself onto her toes fast enough for her lips to make contact with his. When Corvo didn’t pull away, she wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes. His lips were soft and warm and his scruff tickled her cheeks. She pulled back and opened her eyes to look up at him. His body was still rigid in her arms, but there was something different about him now. Jessamine leaned in again and found his lips suddenly against hers. She felt his arms pull her in closer and his hands start to roam her backside. He was so strong! His tongue grazed her lips and she opened her mouth enough to let him in. Her head spun. She couldn’t catch her breath. Her slick palms slid across his vest as she tried to tighten her grip. But she was in his arms and this kiss was better than she’d ever dreamed of. She felt her knees buckle and his body shift in response, to support her weight. _‘Heaven. This is what heaven feels like.’_

Corvo froze as Jessamine’s lips touched his. Her slender arms snaked around his middle and strained to pull him closer. Her soft cheek brushed against his and her hot breath tickled his nose. His mind blanked. Then she stopped. Cold air lapped at his mouth instead of her warm lips. He gazed down at her hungry eyes and he knew what he wanted to do. _‘..fuck..’_ Corvo’s instincts took over. He pulled the forbidden girl into his arms and kissed her full on the mouth. Her flavor drowned his senses. His hands discovered her clothed body in ways that made her swoon in his arms. When her knees weakened, he caught her and pressed her hips against him. He held her with one arm around her back while the other tested the curve of her backside. She felt perfect like this, in his arms with lips locked, desperate for his love. _‘Yes, 16 and throwing herself at you because you’re the only man in the tower who’s near enough to her age, and who isn’t a servant or a guard. What are you doing? You’re supposed to protect her, not make love to her. She could be your sister! Since when did you even start thinking about her like this?!’_ He felt his grip loosen. Was this really wrong if she wanted it too? _‘Yes. You’re supposed to know better. You’re supposed to act with restraint. You’re 23. You’re too old for her.’_ He wasn’t old, but he was older than she was. Seven years older. He was a man and she was still just a girl; a sixteen year old girl who had confessed her love to him, a twenty-three year old man, and now they were kissing. _‘This is wrong. Everything about this is wrong. You have to stop this! DO something! SAY something! Now!!’_ Corvo tightened his grip. He savored the taste of her mouth and the way she felt in his arms. A second later, his hands reached for her shoulders and he pushed her away. He struggled to slow his pulse and catch his breath. “Jessamine, we can’t.” he whispered. The look on her face ripped him apart, but he swallowed the lump in his throat and let her go. “You’ll be Empress one day and I’m just your Royal Protector. That’s all I can ever be. I’m sorry.” She suddenly seemed too close. He stepped back and swayed on his feet. His blood still ran hot through his loins and his breath came and went too quickly.

Jessamine had been so lost in her own bliss that it didn’t register at first. Her mouth opened to taste him again, but she was met with air. His hands were motionless on her shoulders, instead of caressing her body. She opened her eyes to see the conflict on his face and hear his rebuke. _‘But.. he kissed me! I was in his arms! He loves me too, I know it! He has to..’_ There was too much noise in her head for her to reply. She tried to scream, but her mouth flopped open like a fish. The warmth in her chest turned to a boil. Cold tears streaked down her cheeks. Jesssmine slapped Corvo across his face and ran to the door. She wouldn’t let him see her cry, not now, not anymore. She was almost out the door when she heard his voice.

“You really do look beautiful.”


	3. 10th Day of Earth, 1821: Too Many Proposals

The days following Jessamine’s birthday found both Empress and Royal Protector acting strangely. She would hide from him and come up with every reason not to see him, and he in turn would come up with tasks to do to ensure her safety while steering clear of her. It was obvious to The Emperor that something had happened, but what? Her party had been a momentous occasion, and not without its successes. The Emperor had received two consideration requests that evening, and more arrived through the post as each day passed. Undoubtedly, each family had reason to vie for the throne beyond their suitor-son’s capabilities. All Euhorn needed to do was figure out what they were really after, and decide if that’s what he wanted for his daughter. And since Gristol was experiencing a time peace, The Emperor couldn’t think of a reason to favor a political marriage over any other. “Maybe I’ll let her decide,” he mused to himself.

The topic of marriage was breached over dinner the following night, but Jessamine seemed wholly against the idea. She accused her father of wanting to ‘get her out of his hair’, or trying to secure connections and favors by using her as a pawn. She complained that a husband would only hamper her reign as Empress, and said she wasn’t ready for marriage yet. Euhorn had expected some resistance, but nothing like that. Perhaps in a month or two, when things were calmer, he’d try to ask her again. In the meantime, he decided to discuss the matter with Corvo. Surely the man sworn to protect his daughter would have some insight on what she might want.

Ever since becoming Jessamine’s sworn Royal Protector, Corvo had been invited to few meetings with the Emperor. The ones he had attended usually addressed the security and safety of the towers or the training and hiring of the guards and staff. Corvo would give his input on why this or that should or shouldn’t be done, and any changes he’d like to see made, and everyone would nod in agreement. Overall, they were dull affairs and they kept Corvo away from Jessamine. But this meeting worried the Serkonian. Had Jess discussed their kiss with her father? Had someone noticed the red mark on his cheek? Surely Euhorn would understand that he had no intention of harming the little Empress. Or would he? Jessamine was 16 and Corvo was 23, and history generally blamed the perverted older man for corrupting the innocent younger girl. And even though he didn’t start the kiss, he hadn’t stopped it either. _‘Before he asks, I’ll just tell him the truth. She kissed me, and I kissed her back. And that was it. Nothing happened. And that was why she was upset. Because nothing happened? I was there and I don’t even believe me.’_ Corvo readied himself and knocked on the Emperor’s office door. 

“Ah Corvo, come in. Have a seat, I was just reading over some things.” Euhorn was seated at his desk with several opened letters scattered upon it. The Emperor motioned to one of the two chairs opposite his own and Corvo sat down. “Care for some brandy?” The old man poured two fingers of amber liquid into two glasses and offered one to the Lord Protector. Corvo politely accepted and took a swig for his nerves. Euhorn chuckled. “Having that bad of a day? Well, misery loves company.” Euhorn took a swig from his glass as well and thunked it down on the desk. “So, Corvo. I’m in a bit of a pickle. I want to look out for Jessamine’s best interests, of course, but I just don’t know what to do.” The Emperor waved his hand down at his desk and over the opened letters. “These correspondences are from several wealthy or influential families of note. Since the birthday party, I’ve been getting at least one each day and I just can’t decide what to do.” Euhorn laid his forearm across the desk and leveled his gaze at Corvo. “I need your help to figure out who, if any, would be best for Jessamine.”

Corvo was certain his exhale of relief was audible, but Euhorn didn’t seem to notice. _‘Thank the Outsider, he doesn’t know! Of course he wants advice, he always wants advice.’_ Corvo skimmed the letters and listened to Euhorn’s debacle. When he had finished, Corvo posed a question. “If I may, she’s only sixteen. Is there a reason you wish to marry her off so young?”

Euhorn blanched at Corvo’s words. “What? No, no, no, by the Outsider, you sound just like her! I am merely trying to secure her future. Most of the young men referenced in these letters are barely over 18! They haven’t had the chance to establish themselves within their trades yet. No, this would just be an agreement of sorts. It would give both families at least two years to prepare for the wedding. This way Jess can plan the wedding she wants and her lucky young man can gain a foothold in his business.” Euhorn rubbed at his temples. “You both make it sound like I want her out tomorrow! She’s my daughter, Corvo! But I can’t keep her little forever. One day she’ll have to grow up, marry and raise children. I’m just trying to make sure she has a good future.” The Emperor groaned. He excelled at diplomatic matters of state, so why did struggle at diplomatic parenting? He decided to try another tactic. “Corvo, you have spent more time with my daughter over the last four years than I ever have in her lifetime. It is an unfortunate fact of running an empire; there’s little time to devote to one’s family. I wonder if you’ve learned a thing or two about what she likes and doesn’t; how she feels on important matters like poverty, crime and the sciences; how she would feel about ruling an empire in equal shares with another man. Has she opened up to you at all?”

 _‘Oh yes, Your Majesty. She’s opened up to me much more that I would like,’_ was what Corvo wanted to say. Instead, he tried to answer Euhorn’s question in a professional manner. “Well, I know she loves Serkonian grapes and tales of adventure. She enjoys reading, especially anything that she’s told is ‘off-limits’ or ‘unsuitable’ for her. Sometimes she sneaks away to a hiding place or two for alone time-” Corvo paused and glanced up at Euhorn. “You’ll understand if I don’t reveal those places, Your Highness. She believes them to be ‘secret’, but I know where they are.” Euhorn grimaced, but nodded, and Corvo continued. “She stays up late to watch the reflection of the stars in the river, and sometimes she’s up before the dawn because the sunrise gives her hope. She cares deeply for the empire, and especially this city. She provokes her tutors with unanswerable questions about the nature of poverty and crime, and she devises the most imaginative ways to fix them. Natural science and philosophy excite her because of the inventions they produce. She greatly admires you and wants to be like you when she grows up. And she doesn’t like being told what to do. I doubt that will change when she has a husband, so if any of those men have a notion like that, they’ll learn the hard way.” Corvo issued his last statement with a laugh and shook his head. “She can be a handful sometimes. Whoever she marries is in for a treat.”

Euhorn listened as Corvo described Jessamine. She had become a woman he didn’t know. After a few moments of silent reflection, the Emperor nodded in agreement. “Yes, I suppose you’re right. To think, I’ve been with her nearly every day of her 16 years, and I don’t even know her favorite food anymore.” Several quiet moments passed before he spoke again. “Thank you, Lord Protector. It seems you know my daughter better than I could have hoped. We chose rightly, picking you. You may go. Oh, but one more thing. If there’s any information to be found on any of these families, could you be sure it makes its way to me?” It was the old man’s way of politely asking the Serkonian to do some behind-the-scenes digging. Corvo agreed and stood. The Royal Protector bowed to the Emperor reached for the door when Euhorn spoke again. “Oh, and Corvo, I don’t know what happened between you and my daughter, but I trust it won’t interfere with your duties?”

Corvo bristled at Euhorn’s question, but turned and answered in a much calmer manner than he expected. “A mere misunderstanding, Sir. It hasn’t and won’t affect my duties.”

“Good. I’ll be looking forward to hearing from you, Corvo. Good luck. And next time, be sure your lady caller behaves. That mark on your face has been the talk of the tower for the last few days.” Euhorn handed Corvo the letters and returned to his brandy glass.

Corvo’s face turned crimson at the Emperor’s remark. _‘Is it really that noticeable? Thank the Outsider she didn’t say anything!’_ Despite Jessamine’s avoidance of him, Corvo had kept tabs on her. It wasn’t much harder to do from a distance. The difficult task had been focusing on his job instead of their brief rendezvous. But now that Corvo had a second task, he wouldn’t have time to think about Jessamine’s kiss. _‘Or lips, or hands, or smile, or..’_ He shook his head. There were other, more important things he needed to do right now. Corvo opened the door and entered his room. Her perfume still lingered in the air and her memory flooded his senses. He pushed it away and settled into his desk. “Time to see what kind of secrets you gentlemen keep.”


	4. 3rd day of Earth, 1823: A Picnic with Corvo

“Who makes plans at three in the morning? Seriously.” Jessamine finished braiding her long, black hair and tied the ends with a white ribbon. When Corvo had mentioned a birthday surprise for her, she had expected a gift. Not a pre-dawn secret meeting. She checked herself over once more in her mirror and unfastened the top button on her blouse. She leaned forward to see just how much of her cleavage was visible and groaned. “Why do I even bother? He doesn’t notice me, no matter what I do! I think he ignores me on purpose.” Two years had passed since they shared her first kiss. Two years of dead-end flirting with a man who side-stepped all her advances. She scrunched up her face and puckered her lips. “Maybe I made a weird face? He still could have had the decency to say ‘Hey Jess, I don’t like your face, so stop flirting with me’. Stupid Corvo. He’s so calm and quiet and proper and.. and.. aggravating!!” She stomped her foot on the rug beneath the vanity, but it didn’t thud in the say she wanted. “Argh, even the Tower is thwarting me!” Jessamine stormed to the window and huffed down onto the bench. Outside, the moonlight cast the city in shades of grey and black. In a few hours, even the moon would return home to it’s lover in the sea. She took several long, drawn-out breaths and stared at the peaceful night reflected in the river. “This is the last time. If he really doesn’t want me, I’ll make him tell me and I’ll leave him alone for good. But if he does want me..” Jess had imagined the possibilities a thousand times. She’d read all the trashy novels that Lily smuggled in for her and she’d hung on every illicit detail when the servants would share stories of their own. Now it was time for her love story to begin, but the only man she wanted to share it with wasn’t interested in her. Jessamine sat up straighter and fixed her eyes on the sleepy city of Dunwall. “Either Corvo will have me, or I will never marry at all!”

As Corvo neared the Empress’ room with picnic basket in tow, a ruckus caught his attention. He rushed to her door and flung it open to find Jessamine in a tantrum, but alone and unharmed. She sat at her window and he watched as her narrow fingers traced an invisible outline on the glass. “Je-” his introduction was cut off by her own ramblings. He set the basket on the floor and listened to the cadence of her voice. It had been two long years since he’d kissed her, but the memory remained vivid like it was yesterday. Since then, he’d shut her down every time she tried to flirt because he thought it was best for her. He had expected her to grow out of this silly, girlhood crush. But she hadn’t, and he was tired of breaking her heart. _‘Damn the rules! She’s old enough to understand the consequences now. I love her and I’m going to tell her!’_ Corvo crossed the room with silent footfalls. His fingertips made contact with her shoulders as he spoke. “Jess. I-”

Jessamine jumped out of her skin as unknown fingers touched her bare shoulders and her name whispered past her ear. “Whaaa-?! Corvo?? What in the name of the Outsider are you doing?! You’re supposed to knock! You scared me half to death!!” Her hand flew to her chest as she recovered from his unexpected appearance. _‘How did he get in without me noticing? Oh no. How long has he been standing there? Did he hear me?!’_ Her eyes darted up at him. _‘I’m an idiot, of course he heard me! Oh my god, how much did he hear? No, no no.. this can’t be happening!’_ She cleared her throat and stared at her black leather boots. His thumbs rubbed her collarbone as her hands balled up into fists on her lap. _‘What do I say now? I can’t just pretend he wasn’t listening, can I?’_ She shook her head, mildly aware of a burning behind her cheeks. _‘No, that would ruin everything. He already knows, so maybe I can just tell him? Tell him..?’_ Jessamine’s’ eyes darted between his padded boots are her heeled ones. Her shoulders lifted and fell under his hands and she spoke without thinking. “Your hands are rough.” she whispered. _‘WHAT?! NO!!! I’m so stupid!! How could I say that?!’_

“I’m sorry, Jess. Hazard of the job, I guess.” Corvo released her shoulders and reached for her fists. He sat beside her on the bench and caressed the back of her hands. Her cheeks flushed bright red, but she didn’t look at him. He lifted one finger to just below her chin and guided her eyes up to his. “Jess. Jessamine. I haven’t been honest with you. I’ve kept something from you and it’s time you knew about it.” His hands felt slick and his mouth went dry. “I..” Corvo paused when he glimpsed the open bedroom door in his peripheral. The servants would be up soon and if they saw him like this, with Jessamine, there would be hell to pay. He grimaced at his carelessness. “Damnit.” 

Jessamine watched Corvo rise and cross the room. He shut the door and returned to her without making a sound. _‘Oh he’s sneaky! I wonder how many times he’s been right there and I didn’t notice!’_ Quite a few, she guessed. But this Corvo was very different from the Lord Protector she was used to. This Corvo was kind and almost affectionate. He spoke in a quiet, low voice that made her heart race. His touch was gentle enough to be comforting and maddening at the same time. His eyes ached with emotion. _‘They’re such a pretty shade of brown. His eyelashes are so long! I wish mine were that long.’_ Something coarse slid over her thumb and lifted her hand into her vision. Jessamine’s eyes were drawn away from Corvo’s long enough to notice her hand hovering in the space between them. He pulled her fingers to his mouth. She tried to hold back a giggle as his stubble tickled her skin, but with the way he stared at her, she couldn’t concentrate and burst out laughing.

A smile danced across Corvo’s face. _‘See? She doesn’t hate you. Look at the way her eyes sparkle when she laughs. You’re doing that. Don’t be so nervous. By the Outsider, You’re 25! Act like it and tell her how you feel!’_ Her fingers pressed against his lips as his thumb roamed the back of her hand. He held her gaze and kissed her knuckles. “Jessamine, I’m sorry the last two years have been so hard. I never wanted to hurt you. There is no one in the world I care about more than you, but I thought it would be easier for you if I ignored you. You will be Empress one day, and you’ll get married and have children who will rule after you. I can’t do that, Jess. My job is to protect you and the family that you make, but you won’t be able to have a family with me.” His palm stroked the back of her hand. “What I’m trying to say is.. I love you, Jess. I’ve loved you for years. But I know what you’d be sacrificing with me. I need to know you’ve thought this through.” 

Jess nodded before she spoke. “I have thought about it. I know what I want, Corvo. I want you. I don’t want anyone else. I love you. All this time I’ve been trying to make you notice me. The servants all gossip about the kind of girls you like and I tried so hard to be like that. But you were so mean to me, I thought you hated me!” Both her hands were on his face now and she leaned closer to him. “I’m sorry for being so foolish! I didn’t know you cared. But everything’s ok now, right? We can be together now, can’t we?” 

Corvo wanted to nod. He wanted to tell her it would all be ok. “Jess, I could never hate you. But if we do this, it will have to be a secret. If word gets out that the Royal Protector had a go with the Empress, the scandal would rock the Empire and your father would probably kill me. Are you really ok with that?” He knew the risks they would be taking, and he was ready. But was she? He searched her face for an answer. _‘Please say yes.’_

“Yes. I know what I’m giving up to be with you, Corvo. I know and I still pick you over anyone else.” Her heart raced. It was finally happening. Her breathing quickened as her lips found his. _‘Yes. This is what I want. You are what I want. Forever.’_ His strong embrace pulled her in and she forgot how to breathe on her own. She was suspended in time, supported by lips, arms and recycled air.

“Jessamine..” Corvo whispered her name with fierce intensity. She would be his, at long last. He could not wait to taste her again and sought out her mouth as she spoke. He wasn’t gentle. He kissed her with reckless abandon and pulled her so close, he thought they might melt together. The air in his nostrils was stale and his body was overheating, but he didn’t pull back. Hands flew to coats and tops as buttons were unfastened and the rustle of clothing caught his ears. His fingers traced lines of fire on her bare upper back; her fingers splayed and danced across his bare chest. The ferocity of their kiss died down to a simmer as his palms found her corset and his fingers failed at unlacing it. His lips tickled their way down her neck to her ear and he growled into it. “I think my fingers are tangled in the laces. Maybe you could turn around so I get this dumb thing off of you?”

Jessamine burst into laughter and flopped her head down against his shoulder. She yelped as her eye made contact with his collarbone and started to stand, but lost her footing. She toppled off the bench and hit the ground just as Corvo pulled her up to save her. One hand now covered her bruised eye as the other looked up at him. “My rescuer!” Fits of giggles overtook them both as he stood and lifted her to her feet. He landed a swat on her backside and tipped his head toward her bed.

“Always.” He kissed her hand and pulled it away from her eye. “You’ll be fine. It’s not even discolored.” His scruff tickled her eyebrow as his lips puckered and pressed all around the injured area. “Are you ready? I have a lot to teach you about the ways of love.” He kissed her lips, fast and hard. “And you need to teach me how to best love you.” His kiss was gentle this time and he let his lips linger on hers before scooping her up into his arms. Jessamine giggled at the sensation and entwined her fingers behind his neck. “Oh yes, Corvo! Teach me everything!” She peppered him with little kisses as he carried her to the bed. ‘Everything’ would take time; hours or days, she didn’t know. All that mattered to her was Corvo. _‘This will be a perfect birthday. The best birthday yet. All because of you, Corvo.’_

**Author's Note:**

> A brief understanding of the History and Nations in Dishonored:
> 
> “The Empire of the Isles is composed of four separate nations with their own regional governments and cultures. Though trade and interaction between the nations of the Empire is expansive, the state of international relations is dubious.”1 It is a “constitutional monarchy [that] is ruled by an Emperor or Empress, with a Parliamentary government as its legislature. In the absence of an Imperial head of state, a Lord Regent may rule the Empire until a new Emperor or Empress is crowned.”2 The Isles are made up of four larger islands (Tyvia, Morley, Serkonos and Gristol) and many smaller ones. Gristol is the largest isle and holds the highest population and the capital city, Dunwall. Despite being an Empire, each island is run by their own rulers and is mostly autonomous. Morley has a king, Serkonos has a duke and Tyvia has a marquis. 
> 
> Serkonos is the southernmost island with a warm climate and many notable beaches. It is known for warm breezes and vast beaches, and it is a popular destination for vacationing aristocracy. Imports to other islands include cigars, spices, grapes and figs, national recipes (Serkonan blood sausage is a favorite) and traditional dances (said to be overly sensual and thus highly fashionable). Serkonos is referred to crassly as a nation of merchants and whores, and pirates are known to plunder their trade routes. In reality, the island is a melting pot of immigrants, customs, foreigners and traditions, and it’s prosperity is due in large to their favorable trade practices. Several large companies have moved to Serkonos and others have opened offices in the capital city of Karnaca. Serkonos also has it’s own trading company, the Horizon Trade Company.3 
> 
> “Gristol is a large island, known for its rolling green hills and foggy meadows, that is centrally located within the Isles and is the imperial center of the Empire of the Isles.” 4 Gristol has become the “heart of industry” within the isles since the Whale-Oil Industrialization, but the island is mostly rural with sheep, blood oxen and gazelle ranchers. The rural people are merry, hard-working and superstitious, and many nobles own land, ranches or mines (Silver and Crystal) in the country. The capital city of Dunwall is an exception to Gristol’s peaceful countryside. It is known as a bleak city due to the vast class differences, the oppressiveness of the religious government and the current illness plaguing the city (The Rat Plague).
> 
> The position of Royal Protector is not unique to Grisol. Each island appoints one person to protect their ruler in some fashion. The Royal Protector, however, is the most powerful because he (or she) must keep the Emperor or Empress of the Isles and their family safe from all threats, foreign and domestic. “Each new Emperor [or Empress] is allowed to appoint a Royal Protector. This is far more than a trusted bodyguard. Much more revered than the hand-chosen guards defending Dunwall Tower or the food tasters, the Royal Protector is a court figure, given enormous latitude, who keeps constant company with the highest ruler in the known world. At the age of twelve, the young monarch participates in the selection process, making the final decision about who will safeguard his or her life.”5 
> 
> 1 Wikia Games. “Dishonored: Nations.” Wikia.com. http://dishonored.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Nations  
> 2 Wikia Games. “Dishonored: Empire of the Isles.” http://dishonored.wikia.com/wiki/Empire_of_the_Isles  
> 3 Wikia Games. “Dishonored: Serkonos.” http://dishonored.wikia.com/wiki/Serkonos  
> 4 Wikia Games. “Dishonored: Gristol.” http://dishonored.wikia.com/wiki/Gristol  
> 5 Wikia Games. “Dishonored: The Royal Protector.” http://dishonored.wikia.com/wiki/Royal_Protector


End file.
